


The Kitsune Samurai

by myherofuckademia



Series: Samurai AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Edo Period, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Samurai, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myherofuckademia/pseuds/myherofuckademia
Summary: You were arranged to be married to the demon fox samurai, no one in the village had ever seen his face before. You were nervous as to what he’d look like or how he’d act. He was quiet behind that mask and kept his swords close. You wondered how he’d be as a husband
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Samurai AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086305
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	The Kitsune Samurai

As you sat there at the front of the temple, with your family applauding you on your marriage, you felt all eyes on you. You looked beautiful in your wedding kimono, your hair done nicely and your cheeks warmed with joy and also anxiety. You were now a married woman. 

But as you looked to your new husband all you were greeted with was the blank expression of the kitsune mask. The sharp cat eyes, the red markings and the delicate detailing of black. Even on your wedding day he still had his swords. 

You both rose to your feet, you felt so small compared to him. He stood much taller than you when fully stood up, he took your hand and you wondered if he was smiling behind the mask. 

The celebration was small, your had quite a small family, he had none of his own, but some of the villagers that your family was friends with joined at the ceremony. Your new husband, Tanaknobu Aone paid for most of the event.

“I want this day to be special.” He said to you when the wedding preparations happened. Now he was seated beside you at the head of the table while everyone else danced, drank and ate.

During dinner, you noticed that he didn’t eat a crumb of food, offering instead to pile it onto your serving. He did so carefully with delicate hands you knew that in past had been soaked in blood. 

When you tried to argue he simply said, “A wife needs to eat. You look thin.” Before he put his plate back down. 

Afterwards the alcohol came out, but Aone stayed by you as you continued to sit at the table. He looked so stoic with his mask on, his shoulder back and his posture upright. From what you’ve seen of him before he was well built. 

You just wished you saw what was under the mask. Was he ugly? Did he have massive scars running across his face? All you knew was that he has a shock of white hair that also gave him the nickname of the Snowy Samurai. 

You reached up and went to go touch the mask, but before you could take it off he grabbed your wrist and said, “Not here.” Before he lowered your hand back down and held it. 

“But we haven’t even kissed.” You said. 

He responded, “We will, once everyone is gone and we are alone. I cannot show you my face like this.” and gave your hand a squeeze. 

Wanting a kiss, you leaned over and pressed your lips to the painted mask, “There.” You said, leaving a small lipstick mark on the object covering his face. 

Anytime you got up to go get more food or speak to the people your family invited, Aone was there, he kept his hand on the hilt of his sword and he was so close that you could feel his body heat. 

You knew that you married a dangerous man, but it was arranged by your family. They wanted you to be married to him in exchange for protection over the village, and even though he never showed his true face, he was very gentle with you. 

“I am quite big.” He once said to you, “I do not want to frighten you.” 

You were scared of him at first, he looked so imposing with with no clear look at his face you were nervous of what he would do to you. But all he ever did was offer to buy you food, walk with you through town and sit and listen to you talk. Even though he was the Kitsune Samurai he was so gentle with you. 

When the night ended you went to your home, the home you would for the rest of your lives share together. You were nervous on the back of the horse, you held onto him as he rode is gently through the quiet streets and towards the top of the hill. Where you’d reside. 

“Is it going to hurt?” You asked. 

“What?” He asked as he looked over his shoulder at you. 

“When we make love. Will it hurt?” You asked. You had never been with a man before, you barely even touched yourself down there. 

He replied, “I don’t know, I’ve never been with anyone.” Before he continued to ride up the hill. When you got your new home, he got off first and then helped you get off the horse. He took you in his strong arms and carefully brought you to your feet. He led you to the house and took you inside. 

He lit some candles in the dark room and brought you to the bed. The moon streamed in through the windows. He started to undress you slowly from the pins in your hair to the layers that made up your wedding outfit. 

He gazed at you nude body in the low light. The shape of your breasts, to how your hair fell from the pins that were holding it up, your form over all. He had seen women naked before in his travels, but there was no one as stunning as you. 

“Do I get to see you now?” You asked quietly. 

He nodded, he undid the sash of his own outfit and let it fall off his shoulders. What you saw under the candlelight was a man littered with scars with two big ones right across his chest. You reached out and touched them with care. 

“did it hurt?” You asked, your eyes met for a moment before your gaze travelled back down to the thick lines of scarring. 

“Yes.” He replied. He pushed his clothes to the side, leaving him in nothing but his mask. He looked down at you as he got in between your legs. 

You looked up at him and swallowed, “The mask?” You asked, “Since we’re alone now. I feel like I should be able to see my husband’s face.”

“No one has seen my face in years.” 

“There’s no need to hide yourself from me. There are no masks allowed in this household.” You said. You felt worry in your stomach, what was he going to look like? Was he going to be ugly? Deformed? As scarred as his torso. 

“You are the wife.” He said before he slowly took off the mask he wore. What revealed was a man with a stern expression. Under the low light you could make out his lack of eyebrows, his face gaze, the firm line of his lips. And most of all the thick scar that ran down his face at an angle. Starting from the right corner of his face, running across his eyelids, over part of his nose, and down the left corner of his lip. 

“Do you want me to put it back on?” He asked. 

You reached out and touched the soft skin, “No.” You simply replied before you moved yourself up to kiss him on the lips. His lips were bitten raw, but otherwise soft. 

He laid down with you and continued to kiss you. He thought you looked beautiful like this, his hand traveled down to your pussy where he played delicately with your folds. He saw something like that once in some explicit art that was being sold in a town he went through. he touched across a certain spot and you jolted, pleasure shot through you.

“Oh!” You yelped, “Tanaknobu.” 

“Did you like that?” He asked, a blush bloomed across his face. He did something right. 

You nodded eagerly, “Please, touch me again.” You then moved your hand down curiously to touch him as well. His cock was large and the touch of it made your mouth water a little bit. Never had you seen something so big, even when you saw the men clean by the riverside.

He continued to touch you, pleasure ran through you. It was a rush like you had never felt before. You had never experience this feeling in your life and it felt remarkable. He kept you in his arms as he touched you carefully, worried about bring too rough on you. 

Eventually he pulled away, his fingers coated in your juices. He gave it a lick before he cleaned it right off his fingers, “Wow.” 

You looked up at him with doe-like eyes and said, “Wow. And that wasn’t even the real thing.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

You nodded as you reached over and touched his chest, tracing along the scars, “I’m ready.” You felt his lips against yours and you were laid once more on your back with him looming over you. 

His hands trailed up your thighs then he took a hold of your hips and pulled you closer to him.His hot cock pressed against you as he asked, “Are you sure?”

You nodded, “It is our wedding night.” You then smiled gently. 

He took his cock in his hand, with his other hand on your thigh. He slowly guided his cock inside of you, pushing past you hymen, effectively taking your virginity. He was your first and your only.

You wined at the stretch it was like nothing you ever felt before. But you were so wet down there that it made the feeling burn less. He took his time slowly inserting himself into you. His cock made you feel full in ways you had never felt before. 

You clutched onto the blankets under your and moved your hips slightly, inviting him in further. When he got all the way in, he placed both hands on your thighs. He started to rock himself back and forth. 

“Takanobu.” You said as you closed you eyes in a newly found bliss, “Do you love me?”

He leaned into you, capturing your lips in a searing kiss. When he eventually pulled away he said, “Of course I do, that’s why I agreed to marry you. When they offered you to me I couldn’t refuse, from the moment I say you by the banks washing clothes, I thought you were beautiful.” 

Your were teared up at his words, usually he was a man of such few of them. But his declaration of love made you heart soar as you pulled him in for a deep kiss. You felt him start to thrust into you as your bodies moved together under the low candlelight. 

He held you by the hips as he gently thrusted into you. His large cock brushed against your cervix as you moved together. Your walls clamped around him in a deep way. 

“I love you.” You said. 

“I love you too, my little fox.” He replied. He was the feared samurai who took a deal to marry you in exchange for protecting the town. With his mask and few words.

You made sweet love to one another, his thrusts were careful and deliberate. His hands clutched onto you gently. He was being so careful with you, he wasn’t going to leave any room for you getting hurt during your first time together. 

“I’m surprise I could take you.” You said as your fingers knotted into the sheets. There was still a slight twinge of pain but it was overshadowed by the pleasure you felt. 

“It just means we are meant to be together.” He replied softly.

Quickly he felt himself coming near completion. He continued his slow movements, basking in the feeling of your tight, warm pussy around his cock. He kept a hold of you and felt you carefully rock back against him. 

“Do you like this?” He asked, checking in on you.

You replied, “I love it, I want to do this every day with you.” You kissed him again, this time with a little more passion. You rubbed yourself up against his naked body and let yourself be consumed by his warmth. 

“I would like to do it every day with you too.’ He chuckled gently as he continued to thrust inside of you. His cock pressed deep inside of you. His need to cum came closer and closer. 

You on the other hand were gripping onto the covers under your sweaty body. Your body pressed tightly against his. Your lips lazily made out together as he continued to move. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” You replied, your lips almost touching once more. You gazed lovingly up at his face. He looks brilliant under the low lighting. 

He grunted heavily as he finished inside of you. He painted your insides white with his warmth. His shivered at the feeling of orgasming inside of you. He had many times taken his own hand, but to do it with your new wife was something else. 

When he finished orgasming, he laid down beside you. His heavy body flopped against the soft futon. 

“How do you feel?” You asked as you traced your fingers along the hard lines of his chest. You curled up close to him on the futon. 

He kept an arm around you and kissed you on the lips, “I feel good. Are you okay?”

You nodded, “I feel great, I wish I could feel the same way as you felt. I felt tingly but I’m not too sure what that meant.” You blushed and dipped your head down for a moment.

“How about we make you feel the same way?” He asked as his hand snaked back between your legs, he touched your sensitive spot once more. You moaned and arched your back slightly. 

As you laid in bed with the Kitsune Samurai, one of the most feared men in the region, he was nothing more than a loving husband in your arms. As he played with your most sensitive parts you felt in marital bliss. This was going to be a good, loving marriage with your now favourite fox.


End file.
